


Eulogy

by Obiwanspadawan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, So Much Feels!, no seriously my heart oh my Chuck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwanspadawan/pseuds/Obiwanspadawan
Summary: Eulogys at John's hunter funeral. Several flashbacks, angst and feels.





	Eulogy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having huge John feels and I wanted to express that plus I just want to hug John and never let go of him make the hurt stop. Quotes from the show.

_"John Winchester was my hero...John saved me more times then I can count...he was there when I needed him the most...after my dad was killed by a Wendigo...John was gentle and loving...and he tried his best to do right by his boys..."_

Juliet looked up over the small group consisting of Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. Tears slid down Juliet's face her bottom lip trembling, her voice shaky with every word.

***flashback*  
"No! You stay here I'm not letting you get killed too...I can't lose anyone else I care about...Please Juliet stay here with Sam and Dean, I promise I'll be back"**

**"John?! John?! Damn it! Please! You promised me you'd be back! You liar!"**

**".....I'd never lie to you princess..."  
*end flashback***

  
_"...and I...I...I'm sorry I can't..."_

Juliet broke out sobbing as she rushed away from the hunter's pyre. Jo grabbed Juliet and hugged her tight as Juliet sobbed into her shoulder. Sam stood and slowly made his way in front of the pyre. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

_"My dad and I never seen eye to eye I always thought he wasn't a good enough father or that he was to hard on us. But he needed to be to keep us safe...in the end my dad died saving his son, saving people is what he did. I love my dad even if we didn't get along."_

***Flashback*  
"Your brother and me we needed you, You walked away Sam, you walked away!"**

**"You're the one who said don't come back Dad! You're the one who closed that door not me! You were just pissed off you couldn't control me anymore!"  
*end flashback***

Sam looked down at his shoes and scuffed them across the dirt a bit before walking back over to Dean who took his place in front of the pyre.

_"I'm not one for mushy feelings so I'm going to make this short...my dad was a hero he saved countless people like Juliet, except she never went away" Dean chuckled before continuing. "My dad was a great man I just wish he could of stuck around longer..."_

***flashback*  
"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die and we coulda done something about it? You know, I've been thinking, and I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad; we just are, you know it."**

**"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."  
*end flashback***

The small group stood there before Bobby spoke up.

_"John why'd you have to be such an idjit? Go and get yourself killed like that we could of figured out something..."_

Despite the sadness everyone but Juliet smirked a tiny bit, Bobby was Bobby. After the pyre died out and it was nothing but ash Sam lead Juliet back to Bobby's house and in a spare room helping her sit, she was emotionless and had a dead gaze. Dean watched from the door way.

_"I can't do this anymore Sam...I know you didn't see eye to eye with him...but he meant the world to me...he pulled me out from my own hell, saved me both emotionally and physically..."_

***flashback*  
The dingy motel room was quiet and dark, John sat quietly on the near by couch wide awake thumbing over his gun biting his lip as he thought. Juliet got up from the second bed in the room and tip toed across the carpet she grabbed the gun gently drawing his attention to her his dark brown eyes looked so lost and sad. Juliet gently took the gun and placed it on the coffee table before she crawled into his lap her legs swung over one of his thighs, before his big strong arms wrapped around her pulling her into his chest his one hand pressed the side of her head into his as he kissed her forehead gently the other wrapped tightly around her waist. Juliet gently raked her fingers through John's hair her nails lightly scrapping his scalp. Silent tears fell down his cheeks and he pressed his face into her hair as he wept.  
*e** _nd flashback*_

_"He helped me sleep at nite...I like to think I made it easier for him to sleep at nite too..."_

***flashback continued*  
Juliet's head rested against John's shoulder keeping up with her ministrations of raking her fingers through his hair she listened to the light snoring of John's as he slept keeping a tight hold of Juliet, a barely there smile graced his face.  
*end flashback***

Juliet went quiet as tears fell down her face and she looked away from Sam, Dean cleared his throat and looked down at his hands before he spoke.

_"Jules you know my dad loved you right? Sure you weren't mom he knew that, we knew that but you were just as special to him. You may not of known it but you saved him from himself you pulled him from his hell too."_

Sam nodded in agreement taking her hand in his.

_"Every time he looked at you I saw a light in his eyes, I saw love and adoration it was like you were the light in the darkness that was enveloping him."_

_***Flashback*** _

**"You gotta understand somethin'. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil... Everywhere. And all I cared about was.. was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you prepared. Ready. So somewhere along the line, I, uh... I stopped being your father. And I-- I became your.. your drill sergeant."**

**"Juliet she-she's an amazing hunter and a good person, pure, I'd be lying if I didn't say she tried reigning me back, to not be so hard on you boys, wish I wouldn't of been so stubborn and heard her out...she's a special girl you boys look out for her if I...ya know...keep her safe."**

**"We will dad we know how much you care about her..."** ***end flashback***

Sam finished before he hugged her tightly and Dean came over and hugged her from behind Winchester sandwich. Juliet sobbed quietly a thought coming to her mind.

_ "Maybe some how some way we'll all be together again..." _

  
**-End-**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Juliet link  
> https://franksphantomartist.deviantart.com/art/John-Winchester-s-Baby-Girl-687919200


End file.
